What Are They Doing Together?
by Yue Ecchi
Summary: Kai menguping pembicaraan Gray dan Cliff. Memangnya Gray dan Cliff lagi ngapain? Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, bisa menyebabkan stroke, serangan jantung dan gangguan kehamilan.


What Are They Doing Together?

By: Y.E

Disclaimer: Natsume

* * *

Kai sedang berjalan santai menuju Inn, tempatnya menginap, sambil sesekali bersiul kecil. Udara sore hari itu sangat sejuk. Angin bertiup pelan dan terasa sangat menyegarkan.

Tanpa disadari, Kai sampai di Inn. Ia berpapasan dengan Ann dan menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa gadis itu.

"Halo Ann," sapanya. "Apa Gray dan Cliff sudah kembali?"

Ann menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. "Oh, hai Kai. Ya, Gray dan Cliff sudah kembali. Mereka ada di kamar kok. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Kai sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ya sudah, aku mau mencari mereka dulu!" seru Kai sambil berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua Inn.

Ann menghela napas dan menggumam, "Haah... Dasar laki-laki..." Lalu ia kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Kai masih saja berjalan ceria sambil bersiul kecil mendekati kamar penginapannya yang juga ditempati Gray dan Cliff. Tapi siulannya langsung berhenti begitu mendengar percakapan yang datang dari balik pintu tersebut.

"G... Gray... A-aku... Aku tidak mau..."

_Suara malu-malu dan kalem begitu... Pasti itu suara Cliff, _pikir Kai sambil berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Ayolah Cliff. Aku tahu kau menginginkannya."

_Suara tegas dan berat, hmm. Suara Gray_. Tanpa sadar, Kai sudah berada di depan pintu dan menempelkan telinganya di sana.

"A-aku... Aku tidak yakin aku menginginkannya..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan sakit kok."

"A-aa.... G-Gray, tu-tunggu...!"

Alis Kai mengerut dalam, berusaha mencerna percakapan antara dua sahabatnya yang sedang ia curi dengar.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kau benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis!"

"T-tapi... M-maaf, a-aku... aku..."

"Cliff...."

Kai memperdalam kerutan di alisnya saat mendengar nada suara Gray yang berubah menjadi lembut. Mendadak matanya membulat begitu menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua sahabatnya.

_Me-me-me-me... Mereka saling suka...? _Kai menelan ludah, tetap mencoba menguping tanpa ketahuan. _Jangan-jangan Gray memaksa Cliff untuk melakukan 'itu' tapi Cliff belum siap..._

"G-Gray... A-aku..." Kai sudah bisa membayangkan, betapa merah pastinya wajah Cliff sekarang.

"Cliff." Kai mendengar suara, tapi dia tidak tahu apa persisnya suara tersebut. Seperti suara kain yang bergesekan. _Apa mereka berpelukan? _"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Ten-tentu saja aku percaya padamu, bodoh! Tidak mungkin aku tidak mempercayaimu!"

Kai mulai berkeringat dingin. _Se... Sejak kapan mereka punya hubungan ini? Dari percakapan mereka, sepertinya mereka sudah lama merahasiakannya dariku. Lalu, aku hanya datang setiap Summer... Berarti, mereka sudah melakukan 'itu' selama... _Kai meremas bandananya dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

"Kalau kau mempercayai aku, izinkan aku melakukannya," pinta Gray dan Kai bersumpah ia mendengar nada lembut sekali lagi dari suaranya itu.

Otak Kai mulai berpikir keras. _Ke... Kenapa mereka bisa punya hubungan seperti itu? Menurut cerita mereka tahun lalu, mereka berdua sama-sama memperebutkan gadis petani yang bernama Claire itu. Apa jangan-jangan mereka saling bersaing tapi kemudian perasaan itu berubah dan mereka jadi saling... jatuh cinta? _Sekali lagi, Kai harus menahan diri untuk tidak menabrakkan kepalanya ke pintu.

"T-Ta... Tapi, Gray... Aku takut... P-pasti sakit..." Suara Cliff terdengar lagi dan Kai memfokuskan kembali acaranya, menguping.

"Aaah! Kesabaranku benar-benar habis!" Terdengar suara kencang dan Kai mengasumsikan itu sebagai suara Gray yang melempar tubuh Cliff ke tempat tidur.

"G-Gray! Ja... Jangan! Aku mohon..." Cliff muncul di bayangan Kai, memohon dengan nada memelas dan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Kau sudah bilang kalau kau mempercayai aku. Jadi, jangan membuatku kecewa." Dan kali ini, bayangan Kai menampakkan Gray yang menindih tubuh Cliff secara kasar.

"T-tapi Gray... AAAAAHH!!!"

Kai gigit jari.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita kan sudah sering melakukannya."

Kai menahan napas dengan mata melotot.

"T-tapi yang ini sakit sungguhan. Pelan-pe... AAAAAAAHH!!!"

Kai berjongkok sambil memegang kepalanya dengan gaya orang frustasi.

"Tenang saja. Hanya sakit awal-awal kok. Dan selanjutnya, kau akan merasa lebih nyaman."

Kai berjalan berputar-putar di depan pintu kamar seperti bapak-bapak yang sedang menunggu istrinya melahirkan.

"A... Aaaahhh!!"

Akhirnya, dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, Kai membuka pintu, menerjang masuk sambil berteriak, "APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN!!??"

Dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang membuat mata dan mulut Kai sama-sama ternganga lebar.

Cliff sedang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan sebelah kaki agak terangkat dan sebelahnya lagi lurus dan ditahan oleh tangan Gray. Gray sendiri sedang duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang sama dengan Cliff sambil memegang obat merah. Mereka berdua sama-sama kaget dan menoleh ke arah Kai. "Ada apa?" tanya mereka secara bersamaan.

Kai berkata dengan tergagap, "Ka-ka-ka-ka... Kalian... Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Aku sedang mengobati lutut Cliff. Lihat ini," jawab Gray sambil mengangkat sebelah kaki Cliff. Terlihat sebuah luka di lututnya.

"Aaah! Sakit, Gray!"seru Cliff.

"Sudah, percaya saja padaku. Kau ini memang sering jatuh. Lama-lama bosan juga aku mengobati lukamu," kata Gray dengan tampang kecut.

"T-tapi tetap saja sakit!" protes Cliff.

"Jangan manja! Aku kan sudah sering melakukannya," ujar Gray sembari mengoleskan obat ke lutut Cliff.

Akhirnya mereka mulai berargumen dan benar-benar melupakan kehadiran Kai yang sedang menonton argumen mereka dengan mata dan mulut yang masih ternganga lebar.

"T-tapi yang ini lebih sakit...! Kau tidak lihat memarnya lebih parah...?"

"Siapa suruh kau pakai acara jatuh segala?"

"Aku tidak lihat ada kulit pisang di sana!"

"Makanya lain kali kalau jalan pakai matamu!"

"T-tapi... Aaaaw! Sudah kubilang sakit, Gray!"

"Berhenti mengeluh atau-"

**BRUKK**

Mereka berdua sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Kai sudah terkapar lemas di lantai.

"Ya ampun! Aku lupa kalau masih ada dia!" seru Gray dan mendekati Kai.

Cliff juga mendekati sosok Kai dengan tertatih-tatih dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Kai. "Kai? Kai? Haloo?? Ada apa denganmu?"

_Akhirnya... Semua percakapan itu jelaslah sekarang. Ternyata sahabatku masih normal. Hore..........._

**THE END**


End file.
